


A wonderful morning

by VarLathVirSuledin



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarLathVirSuledin/pseuds/VarLathVirSuledin





	A wonderful morning

One sole beam of sunlight touches your face ever so fair, kissing you awake tenderly with its warm lips, the conjunction being light as a feather, but its meaning deep as the unending sea.   
A pleasant feeling of comfort rushes through your veins, starting from the tips of your toes, wandering up your legs further to your loins, leaving behind a prickling sensation on its trail. After remaining there for a few seconds, it travels along to the side of your hips, then to the sensitive skin of your ribs, next tickling your throat suavely and lastly bringing a little smile upon your lips by brushing through them all so softly. 

You feel like on a bed of roses, as if you were laying on fluffy clouds, their tiny hands smoothly massaging your body, from the tense parts of your aching back to the tingling skin of your inner thighs. For a mere second you open your eyes, just to witness the beauty of the countless, dusty particles swaying in the air, shimmering in the golden glint of sunlight, bathing in its warm embrace. This small glimpse of the moment, this precious scene of true beauty touches your heart, fulfilling it with bliss. A small sigh of content escapes your smiling lips, completing the perfection of this little snatch in your life. 

From the colorful world outside, from its rush hours in the shady underground railway stations, its grey streets filled with traffic and noise and its people with their dull, meaningless faces, you notice not a single thing.   
Instead all you can perceive from the scenery in front of the window are the few magpies, mixing their eerie chant with those of the countless blackbirds sitting in the leaf draped trees, singing so clearly and beautifully as if they would do it just for the sake of this special morning.

Soft breathing from beside retrieves you tenderly from the lulling concert, reminding you of the stunningly wonderful night, the unmentionably lovely predecessor of this pristine morning.   
You can still feel the coolish touch of foreign fingers on your burning skin, almost incinerating with bare, agonizing desire. The taste of your lover’s lips, that incredibly sweet taste, the way how your mouths shifted nearer and nearer towards one another to finally fall into that mind blowing, passionate kiss to break it only mere seconds later….

Those hands resting on your chest, wandering along your ribs further to your hip that stretched itself towards those chilly finger tips in lusting, eager anticipation.   
The strange yet satisfying feeling as you felt the weight of your beloved one on top of you, moving rhythmically to a beat you are unable to hear. Voluptuous gestures, exciting motions draining your head of all the blood, leading it into the hot area of your loins, that noticeably crave for more…

A warm wave of lust washes over your entire body, electrifies every muscle inside, every nerve, fills every cell with desire, as you roll over with your eyes still closed.   
You let your hands travel along the other one’s skin, never resting, always searching, never truly satisfied, always in need for more. 

When you feel your lovers hip pressing demandingly against the front side of your underwear, your smile gets even brighter and you push yourself even more into the position as you come very close and whisper his name, a combination of letters so meaningful, so unique that it’s sending shivers down your spine:”…”


End file.
